Decisión
by Halane
Summary: SPOILERS FINAL MANGA. Akito ya ha tomado su decisión y busca a Shigure para decírselo. Porque se aman, pero se odian.entre la historia y el final


Hi! Bueno, hace un montón que escribí este fic... Es de las cosas más liosas que he escrito en mi vida, pero me salió de un tirón dos horas después de terminar de leer esta serie tan increíble y bonita . 

He de decir que el final de esta pareja, de Shigure y Akito, no me gustó del todo. No esperaba un final tan... feliz para ellos. Porque me parecen demasiado complicados, demasiado heridos, para tener un final TAN feliz. Y por eso he escrito esto, una especie de intermedio entre el final y lo anterior, que es como yo imagino que podría ser. Un final feliz, pero que mantiene sobre ellos esa sombra que siempre estuvo ahí, y que yo no atribuyo simplemente a la maldición.

Ya me diréis qué tal, la verdad es que no tengo nada claro si está bien o está mal xDDD Pero no voy a negarlo, me gusta, porque es como yo los veo

Kss!

* * *

**Salgo de mi casa para buscarte, porque es hora de ir a tu lado y decirte lo que he decidido, lo que quiero hacer a partir de ahora. **

**Ya es hora porque han pasado minutos, días, quizás semanas desde que lo sé. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha sido porque el dolor ha empañado relojes y calendarios a mis ojos, me ha hecho inconsciente de su paso como nunca antes, porque no me acostumbro a no ser Dios, a no tener una eternidad por delante. Una eternidad no mía, sino nuestra, de todos, que ahora no va a volver, la misma cuya ausencia siempre fue mi mayor temor.**

**Y te odio. Te odio por prometerme tiempo para escapar y decidir y cumplir esa promesa, porque eso significa que no me amas lo suficiente como para intentar retenerme por la fuerza como yo hubiera intentado conmigo. Y te amo porque entendiste que necesitaba ese tiempo. Pero aun así te odio, porque una vez tuve que alejarte de mí y ahora tú me has alejado de ti, y no sé si es porque me amas o porque me odias por haberlo hecho, sólo sé que te amo por no intentar decidir por mí y que te odio por no dejarme decidir por ti.**

**Es de noche, voy vestida de mujer por las calles por primera vez en mi vida con el regalo que me hiciste y siento las miradas de los hombres, pero sigo corriendo, mirando sin ver, buscando tu rostro sin buscarlo porque entiendo que no es posible toparme contigo por casualidad en medio de la enorme ciudad. En todo este tiempo nunca te pregunté qué sitios te gustaban, adónde ibas cuando no estabas conmigo ni en mi casa. Sólo con quién, para qué, nunca dónde o cuándo. Te odio por no habérmelo dicho, porque ahora no sé dónde buscar. Y sin querer me encamino a tu casa porque es el único lugar que conozco en el que puedes estar, y te amo porque estoy segura de que estarás allí, esperándome, sabiendo que iré a ti, y te odio porque yo nunca te dije que iría y aun así lo sabes, pero te amo porque me esperas y te odio porque sabes de mí más que nadie, más que yo y yo no sé de ti más que los demás, y te odio porque aún así te amo y sé que si te pregunto me contestarás, aunque te odio porque no podré estar segura de que no me estés mintiendo porque me amas lo bastante como para protegerme de ciertas cosas y me odias lo suficiente como para mantenerme en la ignorancia.**

**Llego a la puerta y entro, porque te la has dejado abierta en un descuido, o quizás para que yo entre. Y te veo, estás dormido en el suelo, llevas un kimono negro a juego con tu pelo, y te odio por no esperarme. Estás de lado, bajo una de tus manos asoma un libro, y sobre la palma descubierta de la otra reposa una flor de papel, y entonces te amo porque pensabas en mí, porque me esperabas. Y te odio porque significa que quizás dudaste de mí, pero te amo porque existe la posibilidad de que no lo hicieras.**

**Te observo y te ves tranquilo, confiado, puro, inocente, encantador, inofensivo. Amo tu imagen. Amo poder mirarte así, tan débil, tan desprotegido, y quiero acercarme a ti y acariciarte y besarte y poseerte, porque cada vez que mis ojos llegan a tu cuerpo lo recorren y lo liberan de las ropas que lo cubren y mi piel duele, intentando separarse para llegar a la tuya, y duele, y te odio porque duele, porque sin hacer nada puedes lastimarme, porque es mentira que seas indefenso, y porque me confundes. Te odio cada vez más, porque entré segura de que te odiaba, pero aun más segura de que te quería, y ahora que te veo el odio le gana al deseo y al amor, y eso no está bien, o quizás sí, porque mi odio nace de esas cosas que están desapareciendo. Y te odio porque no entiendo lo que me pasa, y me doy cuenta de que estoy arrodillada delante de ti, arrodillada como si tuviera que rendirte pleitesía cuando hasta hace poco yo era tu Dios, y te odio porque nunca lo fui en realidad, porque tú te acercaste tanto a mí que llegaste a estar más lejos que cualquiera de los demás. Pero te odio mucho más porque te amo por haberme odiado tanto como para romper mis defensas y haberme amado tanto como para impedir que estuviera sola.**

**¿Pero sabes qué? En realidad te odio. Te odio porque ahora estoy junto a ti y no sé qué hacer, porque todo lo que había pensado se evaporó y sólo quiero destruirte. Y alargo mis manos temblorosas y con una agarro tu cuello mientras con la otra te abofeteo. Despiertas y me miras, me miras sin furia ni enfado ni odio, y te odio porque sólo me miras con los ojos entrecerrados con lástima, porque no leo deseo en tus ojos, ni amor, sólo compasión y ternura, como si miraras a una niña, pero soy una mujer. Te odio porque no está bien que me hagas sentir odio por ti, porque hasta ahora estaba bien cuando el amor superaba al odio y ahora no sé si te amo o no te amo, porque ahora no está ese vínculo que siempre quedaba ahí dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera.**

**Sujetas mis muñecas para detener los golpes y me besas, me besas con esa pasión tuya tan distante y fría, pero me besas, y te amo porque me besaste sin que lo pidiera, te amo porque deseas besarme igual que yo lo deseo.**

**Te separas de mí y te odio porque lo haces, pero te amo porque ahora me miras de una manera diferente.**

**- Vas a sufrir, Akito. Tú estás cambiando. Yo no. Yo sigo sin ser amable, sigo sin ser bueno, pero ahora puedes conocer mi verdadero yo. **

**Asiento con la cabeza y te odio, te odio porque no has cambiado, pero te amo porque eres así y así me enamoré de ti, te amo porque no te importa que haya cambiado y te odio porque sé que tú sabías que cambiaría y lo esperabas y lo deseabas y eso significa que antes no me querías de la misma manera, pero aun así te amo porque fuera como fuera me amabas.**

**- Esto significa que, otra vez, no eres libre.- tu voz vibra, no sé si de felicidad o de emoción o de victoria, porque la parte de ti que me ama es feliz de tenerme junto a ti, lo sé, pero la que me odia se regocija al verme algo sometida, algo humana. Te odio porque sé que con eso me estás diciendo que ahora no puedo ni imaginar que estoy por encima de ti, pero te amo porque eso no me importa si quieres estar a mi lado.**

**Te odio. Te odio tanto. Porque sé que tú me odiaste, que me odias, que siempre me odiarás por haber logrado llegar a ti, por haber tocado tu corazón y por haberte herido y haberte hecho sufrir, por haber conseguido que te hicieras daño para conseguir objetivos que deseabas no sólo para ti, sino también para mí, mientras yo sólo deseaba que me quisieras. **

**Pero ahora es confuso porque también sé que me amaste y que me amas y que siempre me amarás, porque yo te amo, porque me permití desearte y hacerte un lugar especial en mi interior, porque te di una importancia diferente a la de los otros y porque te odié más que a los demás, te temí más que a cualquier otro y te hice sentir que tenías algo que los otros no.**

**Te odio, te odio tanto que te amo. **

**Te amo, te amo tanto que te odio.**

**Seguramente no seremos felices, porque nos amamos demasiado, porque nos odiamos demasiado.**

**Pero tengo miedo de ser libre, tengo miedo de estar sola. Porque nací para ser amada y tú me odias, pero también me amas. **

**- Lo sé.- empiezo a llorar porque ahora que me estás abrazando el odio desaparece, y cuando el odio desaparece dudo del amor que siento por ti, pero entonces empiezo a odiarte por hacerme dudar y todo vuelve a su cauce. Soy complicada, y tú también eres complicado, y por eso nuestro amor es complicado como nosotros.- Te odio, Shigure, te odio muchísimo.**

**- Yo también te odio, Akito. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. **

**Y nos abrazamos, nos besamos, nos acariciamos, poseyéndonos por primera vez sin ese vínculo de eternidad. Y sonreímos, porque nos lo hemos dicho otra vez, una vez más nos hemos dicho que nos odiamos más de lo posible. Sonreímos porque, mientras nos odiemos, nos seguiremos amando.**


End file.
